I Want a Difference
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: WonKyu as always Cerita AU pertama saya TT Maaf kalo jelek yaaa Tapi tetep kasih komen sama review ya readers :D *gomawoooo
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Want a Difference

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai, AU

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

Cerita AU pertama saya TT Maaf kalo jelek yaaa~~ Tapi tetep kasih komen sama review ya readers :D *gomawoooo~

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

I Want a Difference

-Author's POV-

"YAKK! CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak seorang namja tampan bertubuh jangkung, berkulit putih susu, berambut coklat ikal dan memiliki eye smile yang mematikan, yang tak lain bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang namja bertubuh atletis, berwajah –sangat- tampan idaman semua yeoja dan namja bernama Choi Siwon.

Ya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat. Mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMA. Saat itu, Kyuhyun merupakan adik kelas Siwon di SMA. Dan sekarang Siwon sudah berada disemester enam di universitasnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang notabene-nya dua tahun lebih muda dari Siwon masih duduk disemester dua.

Siwon merupakan anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, Choi Corporation. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hidup bersama keluarga Siwon. Orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersahabat dan merupakan partner kerja semasa hidupnya. Dan setelah kematian kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, keluarga Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk hidup bersama mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya bersemedi di tempat ini daritadi. Sambil menunggumu. " jawab Siwon dengan acuh.

"Aigoo! Coba lihat ini! Kau ini! Songsaenim tadi yang menitipkannya padaku." Kyuhyun memberikan kertas hasil tes dengan nilai yang sangat –tidak- mengesankan. Dilembaran tersebut tertera huruf terkutuk bagi siapapun yang berstatus menjadi pelajar didunia "F".

PLETAKK- Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepala Siwon yang menganggur dan siap dipukul dengan tongkat golf.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Appo!" Siwon mengeluh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini semua padaku? Aku telah mengajarimu dengan susah payah! Tapi kenapa kau masih mendapatkan nilai F?" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sekaligus guru 'privat' Siwon selama Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun ingin membantu Siwon yang mengalami –banyak- kesulitan dalam belajar sekaligus sebagai rasa terima kasih Kyuhyun kepada keluarga Siwon.

Namun ketika Siwon resmi menjadi mahasiswa di SM University, Siwon memilih untuk membeli apartemen sendiri dan mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya.

"Itu memang susah! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya! Aku ingin muntah saat melihat semua angka-angka itu! Bahkan aku tidak tau kalau itu angka!" ucap Siwon enteng.

"Kau ini.. Butuh berapa kali aku mengajarimu? Aku sudah mengulang materi ini berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja kau dan otakmu itu terus menolaknya!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang memberi kesan imut diwajahnya.

"Hei! Hentikan ocehanmu itu! Dan berhenti menggunakan aegyo kepadaku jika tidak aku bisa memakanmu sekarang! Kau ini seperti yeoja saja." Siwon tertawa renyah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Siapa yang menggunakan aegyo? Kau yang berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Kau tau, kau sangat menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika aku menyebalkan, kenapa kau tetap berada disampingku selama ini?" goda Siwon dengan senyum jahilnya.

BRAKK – Kyuhyun kembali memukul kepala Siwon dengan lembar ujian.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Jika kau memukul kepalaku sekali lagi, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga dan menggendongmu menuju mobil!" ancam Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal malah memukul Siwon berkali-kali dengan tangannya. Siwon yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanak-kanakan kemudian menggendong Kyuhyun didepan umum yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal karena malu setengah mati dan membawanya ke tempat parkir.

"HEI CHOI SIWON! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tak diam, maka aku akan menciummu didepan semua orang! Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh, chagi.." Siwon menyunggingkan senyum evil yang mengalahkan milik Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Rasa itu kambuh lagi. Rasa yang selalu Kyuhyun rasakan saat Siwon bersamanya, rasa yang selalu muncul saat Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tersenyum padanya. Rasa aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa aneh yang membuat dadanya sesak setiap Siwon melakukan hal manis padanya. Rasa yang tak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan kepada Siwon. –CINTA-

'Kenapa kau memanggilku chagi, hyung?' batin Kyu.

Karena Siwon juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Siwon lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Ia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membuatnya berbeda dan lebih berarti baginya dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun dijok depan disamping pengemudi. Kyuhyun yang sudah malu setengah mati, hanya mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Siwon yang sudah duduk dijok pengemudi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Siwon. Sesekali ia meremas ujung kaos-nya karena Siwon sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu?" Siwon menengok Kyuhyun sebentar dan pandangannya kembali ke jalan.

"Hyung, bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Ini menakutkan.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Jika kau takut, kau bisa memejamkan matamu. Aku hanya ingin kita cepat sampai, aku lelah."

Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan keadaan hyungnya itu hanya menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tenang. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mendorong kepala Kyuhyun menuju pundaknya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut dengan perintah Siwon dan menenangkan dirinya diatas pundak Siwon.

"Begini lebih enak kan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Nae.. Lebih nyaman, Hyung. Bisakah aku seperti ini sampai kita datang?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya kepada Siwon.

"Nae.. Tetaplah begini. Aku sangat menyukai saat kau berada didekatku, Kyu." Siwon tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ani.. "

"Ya, aku sudah tau! Tak perlu kau jelaskan!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari pundak Siwon. Namun Siwon masih mempertahankan posisi kepala Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Siwon sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun walau pandangannya masih lurus ke arah jalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu marah dan malu hari ini. Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik." Kini mereka berhenti di perempatan karena lampu merah. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Dan aku berjanji akan selalu mengajarimu menjadi yang lebih baik, Hyung. Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki didunia ini sekarang. Hanya kau alasanku untuk bertahan didunia yang kejam ini, Hyung." Kyuhyun balas menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis yang mengisyaratkan luka.

"Kau memiliki banyak teman, Kyu. Dan mereka semua menyayangimu. Dan aku.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu. Tanpamu mungkin aku kesepian karena kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk. Gomawo." Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pernyataanku yang ini. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkannya. Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae" yang hanya dibalas senyuman tulus dari Siwon.

'Aku memahaminya, Kyu. Karena aku juga mempunyai rasa itu. Nado saranghae. Hanya saja, aku masih bingung bagaimana harus mengawali hubungan ini, Kyu.' Batin Siwon.

"Maukah kau menungguku, Kyu? Maukah kau menungguku untuk memulai hubungan ini?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Hyung. Sampai kapanpun. Tapi jika kau tak segera memulainya, biarkan aku yang mengawalinya, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

"Hanya tunggu sebentar lagi. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Biarkan aku yang membuatmu bahagia." Siwon menjalankan mobil sportnya karena lampu lalu lintas telah menunjukkan warna hijau.

ToBeContinue~~~

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	2. Chapter 2

-Author's POV-

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Siwon yang –sangat- megah dan elegan. Kyuhyun yang memasuki apartemen Siwon berlari menuju dapur untuk mencari minum. Siwon yang sangat lelah karena kegiatan olahraga di kampusnya tadi langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan keadaan Siwon kemudian mengambil sebotol orange juice dan memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Ini, Hyung! Kau pasti sangat lelah, bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih, Kyu. Kau memanglah yang paling mengerti aku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Mian telah membuatmu marah dan malu hari ini. " Siwon mengambil orange juice-nya dari Kyuhyun dan meminumnya.

"Gwaenchana, hyung! Lain kali kau harus lebih giat belajar, nae!" sebuah perintah dari Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Siwon yang sedang meminum orange juice-nya.

" Bagaimana harimu, Hyung? Apa yeoja-yeoja itu masih mengganggumu?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah menengguk orange juice-nya, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah heran, "Kenapa, Kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan yeoja-yeoja itu? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Bukan begitu, Hyung. Mereka terus menggangguku dengan pertanyaan konyol mereka mengenaimu. Itu membuatku terganggu dan sedikit kesal." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahah.. Kau ini! Begitu saja marah. Tak perlu kau ladeni yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Besok aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran agar mereka tak mengganggumu lagi." Ujar Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Caranya, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Sudahlah, besok juga kau akan tahu. Kau tidak lapar, Kyu? Apa kita makan diluar saja?" Tanya Siwon sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Tidak usah, Hyung! Malam ini aku akan memasakanmu sup. Lagi pula kau sudah sangat capek dan diluar sepertinya hujan. Lebih baik sekarang hyung pergi mandi sambil aku memasak. Ayo, mandi sana! Hush hush hush!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya member isyarat Siwon untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, BabyKyu~.. Gomawo"

Chuu~ Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan seketika wajahnya memerah layaknya buah cherry. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dan kemudian ia melenggang menuju kamar mandi sesuai dengan perintah Baginda Kyu.

Seusai mandi, Siwon keluar dengan menggunakan kaos polo berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek hitam sepanjang lutut. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Kau tidak mandi, Kyu?" Siwon duduk dimeja makan dan mengambil kursi didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi, Hyung. Setelah makan malam.. Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Ada apa, Kyu? Kau ada masalah hmm?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya, "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap manis terhadapku, Hyung? Dan kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa malu yang menyelimutinya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Karena aku menyukai itu. Aku menyukaimu.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Siwon ingin menyanggah, "Tapi hyung.."

"Sudahlah, Kyu! Aku tau kau menyukaiku, dan kau tau? Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin memulai hubungan kita dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda." Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus.

"H.. hyu.. hyung.." air mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menetes.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berpindah tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kyu? Hmm.. Apa aku melukaimu?" Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hyung .. Aku tidak menyukaimu .." Kyuhyun menjawab dalam tangisannya.

Siwon yang mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, "A.. apa Kyu?" Ia ingin mati saat itu juga mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh, Hyung! Kau bodoh! Aku tidak menyukaimu,.. Aku.. Mencintaimu, Hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun sembari mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon yang tengah kaget.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, mencari sebuah kejujuran melalui mata coklat meneduhkan milik namja yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini. "Kyu.. Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon, "Kau membuatku meyakininya, Hyung.."

"Apa aku membuatmu terluka, Kyu dengan status hubungan kita yang tak jelas ini?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Jujur, ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti namja yang ia cintai ini hanya karena alasan bodohnya yang tak segera memperjelas status hubungan mereka.

"Ani, hyung. Kau sudah membuatku bahagia. Hanya denganmu disini itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku, nae?" Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon dalam.

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan mengertakan pelukannya."Aku akan menjagamu, Kyu.. Tak akan aku biarkan kau menjalani semuanya sendiri. Aku ada disampingmu, Kyu.."

"Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang, Kyu. Dan kau segera mandi. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Kau pasti lelah kan?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Nae, Hyung.. Ayo kita makan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk Siwon.

Setelah makan malam yang penuh keheningan itu selesai, Siwon memutuskan untuk menonton acara TV diruang tengah. Ia duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya disofa. Kyuhyun yang telah selesai mandi, keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Siwon yang tengah menonton TV.

"Nonton apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kemudian mesejajarkan dirinya dengan Siwon. Duduk dilantai dan bersandar disofa.

"Aku bingung, Kyu. Daritadi aku mencari channel yang bagus tapi tetap saja acaranya membosankan!" jawab Siwon dengan nada kesal.

"Aigoo, Hyung.. Begitu saja cemberut." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Siwon karena gemas.

Siwon mencegah tangan Kyuhyun yang akan melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun kaget dan tiba-tiba gugup, "Ad-Ada ap-apa Hyung?"

"Aku bingung padamu, Kyu. Hampir setiap hari kau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tapi tanganmu ini kenapa tetap halus? Bahkan tanganku ini saja kalah, padahal aku tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tapi tanganku kasar begini." Jawab Siwon sambil memainkan tangan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas dan bersemu merah, "Aaaahhh.. It-itu hanya perasaanmu saja, hyung. Tanganmu tidak kasar kok, hanya saja tanganmu itu besar hyung."

"Kyu.."

"Wae, hyung?"

"Apa aku boleh tidur dipangkuanmu? Sebentar saja."

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja boleh."

"Kyu.. Mianhae.."

"Mianhae? Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya.."

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu terus menyalahkan dirimu, hyung."

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Siwon penuh kasih sayang. Sesekali dia tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Siwon selama ini.

"Kyu.. Aku merindukan seseorang."

"Siapa, hyung?"

"Umma-ku. Andai umma-ku itu sama sepertimu, bahkan aboji-ku juga. Andai umma dan aboji selalu ada disampingku sepertimu. Mungkin hidupku sudah sempurna."

"Mereka berdua orang tua yang terbaik untukmu, hyung. Jangan seperti ini. Kau berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang tak mempunyai orang tua sepertiku, hyung. Kau berniat menyindirku, eoh?"

"Mianhae, apa aku membuatmu sedih?"

"Ani.. Tapi jika kau terus mengeluh mengenai kedua orang tuamu, itu akan membuatku sedih. Mereka yang terbaik, hyung. Kau menyayangi mereka kan? Mereka juga menyayangimu kau tau. Mereka bekerja siang-malam hanya untuk dirimu, hyung. Kau harus mendukung mereka."

"Gomawo, Kyu."

"Gomawo? Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya, Kyu."

ToBeContinue~~~

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Buat reader dan reviewer dari chapter selanjutnya yg belum sempet Arika bales.. Mian ne^^

Buat panjang ceritanya masih rahasia ya~~ Dan maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan T^T

Dan memang saya pernah publish ff ini di situs lain, jadi para reader mungkin familiar .. Tenang saja, saya bukan plagiat kok, karena saya juga author dan gamau diplagiatin juga :D

Maaf juga buat reader yg pengen ini jadi rated M o.o Otak yadong saya lagi gabisa kerja .. Soalnya barusan selese UKK (sekolah saya aksel jadinya kayak diuber setan)

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's POV-

Setelah menonton acara TV bersama Siwon, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya sembari membuka album foto. Tiba-tiba Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Hyung.. Masuk saja!" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

CEKLEK-

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Kyu? Kau menangis?" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran king size milik Kyuhyun.

"Ani, hyung.. Aku sedang menceritakan kejadian hari ini kepada Umma dan Aboji.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto ibu dan ayahnya kepada Siwon.

"Mereka pasti senang mempunyai anak sepertimu.. Kau pintar dan tampan." Ucap Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya dipundak Siwon. "Jika mereka menyukaiku, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku, Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus memandang wajah Kyuhyun, "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh mengeluh tentang kedua orang tua kita. Kenapa kau jadi plin-plan begini? Mungkin mereka meninggalkanmu karena mereka ingin memberi tahu Tuhan mengenai anak mereka yang jenius."

"Aku juga ingin memberi tahu mereka bahwa aku memilikimu, Hyung. Apa aku boleh menyusul mereka dan menceritakan tentangmu? " kini Kyuhyun mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Siwon dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku, eoh? Teganya. Mereka telah menitipkanmu padaku, Kyu. Jadi, jika kau pergi untuk memberi tahu mereka… Biarkan aku yang mewakilimu." Siwon tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Hanya kau alasan aku bertahan. Jangan tinggalkan aku, nae? Aku tak bisa tanpamu. Saranghae.."

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud Siwon kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Kini bibir Siwon telah menempel dibibir cherry Kyuhyun. Siwon menciumnya tanpa nafsu, hanya sentuhan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Nado, BabyKyu~ Mianhae atas ketidakpastian hubungan kita. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan membahagiakanmu hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya." Siwon melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun penuh cinta.

"Hyung .. Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa malunya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

"Jangan, Kyu.. Biarkan bekas bibirku ada dibibirmu.. Jangan kau gigit bibirmu lagi. Jebal.. Itu juga yang pertama untukku, Kyu. Walaupun aku dipuja banyak yeoja dan namja, aku tidak pernah menyentuh mereka. Aku melakukan ini semuanya hanya padamu, Kyu." Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan menatap iris coklat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan Siwon segera melepas gigitan bibirnya. "Aku akan menjaganya, Hyung .. Aku percaya padamu." Siwon tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?"

"Nae, BabyKyu?" Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Maukah hyung menemaniku? Sampai aku tertidur?" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon.

"Nae, chagi.. Cepatlah tidur dan aku akan berada disampingmu sampai matahari pagi menyapa kita. Kajja.." Siwon melepas pelukan mereka dan mengajak Kyuhyun tidur. Siwon tertidur disamping Kyuhyun dan mematikan lampu meja.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"

"Ani. Ada apa, Baby?"

"Kenapa kau begitu wangi? Kau memakai parfum apa?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan namja yang dipeluknya saat ini.

"Kau menyukainya, Baby?"

"Nae."

"Jadi aku akan memakai parfum ini setiap hari. Apa kau tidak ingat ini parfum merk apa?"

"Ani.." Kyuhyun mendongak menatap mata Siwon.

"Merk parfum ini, sama seperti merk parfum yang kau berikan padaku di ulang tahunku tiga tahun lalu." Siwon balas menatap manik Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Jadi kau masih memakainya, Hyung? Kukira setelah parfum itu habis maka kau akan membeli parfum lain."

"Tentu saja tidak, Baby. Apapun pemberianmu pasti akan aku jaga. Walaupun parfum itu sudah habis, aku akan tetap membeli merk yang sama. Semua pemberianmu sangat berarti bagiku, Baby."

"Jangan seperti itu, hyung. Kalau aku menyuruhmu meminum racun, apa kau masih mau meminumnya?" Canda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jika kau yang memberi racun itu, kenapa tidak hmm? Apapun pemberianmu dan permintaanmu pasti aku terima, Baby." Jawab Siwon tulus.

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu meminum racun. Jika kau mati, aku ikut bersamamu hyung."

"Ani. Kau harus tetap disini jika aku mati."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup dan mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Jika aku mati sekarang, maka aku akan mati dengan kebahagiaan. Karena aku telah memilikimu, Baby."

"Jika kebahagiaanku ada padamu, bagaimana caranya aku mencari kebahagiaanku hyung? Jika kau mati, itu berarti kebahagiaanku ikut pergi bersamamu."

"Jangan begitu, Baby. Masih banyak yang ingin membahagiakanmu."

"Sama sepertiku, hyung. Kau tidak boleh pergi karena masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu, hyung."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana asal kau ada disampingku, Baby."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

'Jaga janjimu, Hyung. Aku benci pembohong.' Batin Kyu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan menenangkan.

Kyuhyun menyusuri lorong kelas dan menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin melihat pangerannya di lapangan basket. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sejuta watt-nya ketika ia berlari menuju lapangan basket. Siwon berkata bahwa ia akan menunjukkan cara mengusir yeoja-yeoja penggemar beratnya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun di lapangan basket. Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

Namun senyum Kyuhyun memudar ketika mendapati Siwon sedang memeluk seorang yeoja bernama Yoona yang merupakan salah satu penggemar berat Siwon di kampus. Kini seorang Siwon tengah menggendong Yoona ala bridal style dihadapan seorang Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi. Senyum yang tersungging di bibir ranum Kyuhyun terganti dengan sejuta emosi.

Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan kini mengalir sempurna. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. 'Inikah caramu, Hyung? Menerima salah satu dari mereka, itukah caramu?' batin Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

Dadanya sesak, entah mengapa. Hancur, hatinya hancur menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Kini ia hanya berdiam diri melihat semua itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia berlari dan berteriak kepada Siwon? Haruskah ia menangis dan menghindar dari kenyataan pahit ini? Atau hanya diam meratapi nasib.

'APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?' Batin Kyu frustasi.

"Bukankah, aku bukan siapa-siapa.. Dia bukan namjachinguku, bukan? Bahkan dia belum memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku tak berhak melarangnya! Aku bodoh!" sela Kyuhyun dalam isakannya.

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket dan Siwon beserta Yoona. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa agar dunia tau bahwa dia terluka. Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun tak berhak melarang Siwon. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tak berhak melarang Siwon. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun bahagia melihat Siwon juga bahagia. Bahagia bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

'Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kemana janjimu semalam, hyung?'

'Sudah kubilang, aku benci pembohong. Kenapa kau berbohong, hyung?'

'Aku membencimu.'

ToBeContinue~~~

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	4. Chapter 4

-Author's POV-

Hari semakin sore dan matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya. Namun hal itu tak membuat namja manis berambut ikal beranjak dari taman belakang kampusnya. Sejak peristiwa 'itu', ia mengurung diri di tempat ini. Di tempat biasa ia menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan semua mata kuliahnya. Tempat dimana ia biasa mengajari Siwon tentang semua mata pelajaran. Tempat dimana sekarang dia berada. Ia masih merutuki nasibnya. Ia tak terima dengan kejadian itu. Bukankah seharusnya Siwon bersamanya saat ini? Bukan malah bersama yeoja itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kyuhyun tertidur dibangku taman. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Membangunkannya dari tidur yang melelahkan itu. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja yang sedari tadi menunggui Kyuhyun tertidur yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang kaget segera menyadari bahwa Siwon sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau menangis, Kyu?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ani.. Gwaenchana, Hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya. Ia tak mau Siwon mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia ingin menyembunyikan semuanya dari Siwon. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menjauhi Siwon sementara waktu. Ya, mungkin itu yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lalu kenapa matamu seperti bakpao begitu?" Siwon menatapnya curiga.

"Aku hanya sedang ada masalah.. Lagipula itu tidak begitu penting. Lupakan saja, Hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Ooh.. Tadi kenapa kau tidak ke lapangan basket? Aku menunggumu, dan ternyata kau malah tidur disini." Siwon mengambil botol berisi air dari dalam tas dan meminumnya.

What the—'Hyung, aku tadi kesana dan melihat adegan mesramu dengan Yoona' batin Kyu.

"Kyu, kau tau.. Jika kau pergi ke lapangan basket tadi. Mungkin semua orang akan tau siapa pemilik hatiku, termasuk kau!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi.. Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu. Itu akan sangat menyiksaku." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi namun Siwon berhasil menghalanginya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, Kyu? Kau marah padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Katakanlah!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun berharap menemukan maksud dari kalimat Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jika kau mendapat A dalam tiga mata kuliah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi, Hyung. Dan aku mohon, biarkan aku menginap dirumah temanku untuk beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon kasar. Dan hal itu membuat Siwon bingung. "Kyu, kau membuatku bingung dengan semua ini. Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

"Kau yang membuatku bingung, Hyung! Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau tak tau apa-apa! Aku membenci itu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi yang mampu membuat Siwon kaget.

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Siwon dengan berjuta perasaan. Siwon hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar Kyuhyunnya berubah menjadi seperti itu.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Kyu?' batin Siwon penasaran.

Siwon berjalan gontai menelusuri lorong kelasnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia membenci dirinya tanpa sebab. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

Bahkan pagi ini ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak menyapanya. Hanya sebuah tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun yang Siwon dapat, tatapan yang mampu membuat Siwon semakin bersalah.

Saat ia berada di lapangan basket untuk bermain, seorang yeoja yang ia gendong kemarin –Yoona- berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oppa, terima kasih telah membawaku ke balai pengobatan kemarin!" ucap Yoona dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Nae.. Gwaenchanayo.." jawab Siwon singkat.

"Dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng memelukmu, tapi bola yang mengenaiku kepalaku kemarin membuatku tak sadarkan diri." seru Yoona.

"Itu juga salahku. Aku tidak sengaja melempar bola itu kearahmu. Hehehe.. Mianhae!" jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun mengamati apa yang Siwon dan Yoona lakukan. Ia tersenyum miris melihat kejadian itu.

'Apa kau bahagia bersamanya, hyung? Jika kau bahagia, aku akan belajar melepasmu. Aku tak ingin menjadi egois. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu.' Batin Kyu.

Ia merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Hatinya seperti tersayat ribuan silet. Ia terluka melihat Siwon tertawa bukan karenanya, melihat Siwon tertawa tidak bersamanya, melihat Siwon bersama orang lain. Tapi ia tak berhak melarang Siwon bukan. Bukankah dia harusnya bahagia melihat Siwon bahagia. Apakah dia egois?

Tepukan pelan dibahu Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dan demi banyaknya bulu Sunggokong, dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin menggunakan toa dan speaker masjid (?) bahwa orang yang sedang dilamunkannya tadi sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Orang yang membuatnya cemburu terhadap Siwon, orang yang telah mengambil Siwonnya –Yoona- ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kyu, kenapa daritadi kau melihatku dengan Siwon oppa?" Tanya Yoona penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun yang masih shock hanya bias tergagap, "Ti-tidak.. Siapa yang melihatimu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri Yoona."

"Lalu kenapa kau kaget melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau saja yang seperti hantu, tiba-tiba mengagetkanku."

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan kejadianku bersama Siwon oppa kemarin."

'Pasti kejadian kemarin! Aku sudah tau, tak perlu kau beritahu! Apa kau ingin membuatku cemburu hah?' batin Kyu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau, Siwon oppa.. Kemarin telah menolongkuuuu." Kata Yoona antusias.

"Oooh.."

"Aish, Kyu! Kenapa kau ini? Kau tau.. Bola yang dia lempar tak sengaja mengenaiku, lalu aku berpura-pura memeluknya. Dan kau tau, dia menggendongku sampai ke balai pengobatan. Betapa beruntungnya akuuuu." Jelas Yoona panjang lebar.

"MWO? JADI KAU SENGAJA MENGERJAINYA?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU! Kau bisa membuatku tuli tau!" ujar Yoona sarkastik.

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjainya seperti itu! Kau ini!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau yang marah? Siwon oppa saja tak marah!"

"Tapi yang aku bingungkan.. Kenapa dia menanyakanmu saat aku dan dia berada dib alai pengobatan."

"Bertanya tentangku? Tentang apa?"

"Dia menanyakan keberadaanmu karena dia tidak melihatmu kemarin. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bukankah kalian serumah? Kenapa dia masih bertanya begitu? Sungguh merepotkan!"

"Aigoo, jinjja? Kenapa aku bias se-babbo itu!"

"Kyu, kau memang babbo kau tau!"

"Diamlah, Yoona! Aku jenius!"

"Tidak! Kau babbo!"

"Siwon yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku jenius!"

"Tidak, kau ba—Mwo? Siwon mengatakan kau jenius?"

"Ye.. Wae? Kau cemburu kan? Hahaha.."

"Aish, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu! Dia hanya tidak tahu betapa jahilnya kau!"

"Kami serumah kau ingat?"

"Diam!"

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Tent—Ani, diam kau!"

"Apa kau menyukai Siwon?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan yeoja-yeoja lain hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-laki kami!"

"Jinjja?"

"Ye.. Kami hanya mengagumi Siwon oppa, itu saja. Makanya kami selalu mencari perhatiannya."

"Hei, jika aku berpacaran dengan Siwon apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan yeoja-yeoja lain juga sangat setuju!"

"Jinjja? Wae?"

"Kami tidak suka Siwon oppa dengan yeoja lain! Lebih baik bersamamu, Kyu. Lagipula kalian cocok menurutku!"

"Jinjja?"

"Kyu! Berhenti bertanya 'Jinjja-jinjja-jinjja'! Itu sangat tidak elit dan merusak image mu sebagai raja setan!"

"Kau diamlah Yoona! I'm in a mood now!"

"Mood?"

"Yasudahlah! Aku pergi dulu! Aku ada urusan!"

"Eh Kyu, Kyu.. Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai cerita! Aigoo, Kyu!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau mengejar seseorang!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Yoona didepan kelasnya bersama Yoona.

ToBeContinue~~~

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hari itu, Siwon mendapatkan hasil tes sastra. Dan hal itu membuat namja bertubuh atletis itu tersenyum puas karena ia mendapat nilai A kedua yang ia dapat setelah mata kuliah sejarah. Siwon cukup pintar dalam bidang sastra dan sejarah. Dan semua orang mengetahui itu. Jadi dia bisa mendapat nilai A dengan mudah.

-Siwon's POV-

Aku mendapat A lagi, Kyu! Persiapkan dirimu untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tepati janjimu, oke? Aku bingung kenapa kau seperti ini, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahuinya. Aku akan belajar Kyu. Untuk tes seni kemarin itu bukan masalah sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan A. Tapi.. apa aku mampu menghadapi tes matematika besok? Kyu, kenapa ini begitu sulit? Kau tau kan bahwa aku tak mampu mengalahkan mata pelajaran terkutuk itu?

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan berlari. Aku telah selesai menjalani tes kedua dengan susah payah. Tes yang paling aku benci, MATEMATIKA! Aku mengutuk semua manusia yang pernah melahirkan matematika ke dunia ini. Sial!

-Author's POV-

Langkah Siwon terhenti dibangku taman tempat ia dan Kyuhyun sering bertemu. Siwon mendapati sosok namja yang sangat ia kenal –Kyuhyun- tengah duduk dibangku itu. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dari balik pohon. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang bersedih, terlihat ia begitu murung dan berantakan.

"Hyung.. Jangan mengintipku! Aku tak suka!" ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ehm .. itu .. " Siwon tergagap membalas kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah disini, Hyung.. Aku ingin bicara.." pinta Kyuhyun sembari menyuruh Siwon duduk disampingnya.

Siwon yang tak mengerti langsung menuruti perintah Kyu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke wajah Siwon.

"Nae, Kyu.. Kau ada masalah? Tampaknya kau sedang kacau. Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Apa menurutmu aku itu bodoh, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ani.. Tentu saja tidak. Kau jenius, Kyu.. Memang siapa yang mengataimu bodoh? Biar kuhajar dia!" gurau Siwon untuk menghibur Kyu.

"Terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini, Hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali menatap mata Siwon dalam.

"Wae? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kyu.. Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Siwon sambil mengusap pipi Kyu lembut.

"Masalah kemarin aku minta maaf, Hyung.. Aku yang salah! Aku bodoh! Maafkan aku, Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan buliran air matanya.

"Masalah kemarin? Masalah apa? Masalah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar matanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Nae.. Aku tahu semuanya sekarang. Yoona mendatangiku kemarin dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku hanya terlalu cemburu pada Yoona. Aku minta maaf, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Sebulir air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"Sssttt.. Sudahlah, Kyu.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Aku tak marah padamu.. Sssttt.. jangan menangis, Kyu.. Kau menyakitiku dengan air matamu." kata Siwon sembari mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang babbo, Hyung! Aku bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Siwon yang tak tahan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun seperti itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia mempererat pelukannya ketika mendengar isakan Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Kyu.." Siwon memanggil nama namja yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menjauhiku selama ini?" tanya Siwon yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih telah menjelaskannya padaku, Kyu.. Tapi bukankah aku belum mendapat tiga nilai A? Aku baru mendapatkan dua A." Siwon mengusap rambut Kyu pelan.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Siwon dalam, "Ani.. Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Hyung.. Tadi songsaenim memberikanku ini. Dia menitipkan lembaran ini kepadaku karena ia tak menemukanmu. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa kau banyak mendapat nilai A akhir-akhir ini." Kyuhyun memberikan hasil tes seni kepada Siwon.

"Sudahlah.. Itu tak penting.. Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang.. Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu." ucap Siwon sembari mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu, Hyung.." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Kajja.. Aku akan menunjukkanmu bagaimana caraku mengusir yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Aku akan menepati janjiku yang sempat tertunda." jelas Siwon pada Kyu seraya menggandeng tangan Kyu dan mengajaknya pergi ke lapangan basket. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti perintah orang yang ia cintai ini.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyung?' batin Kyu.

"Kyu.. Kau tunggu disini, nae?" Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah lapangan basket dan dituruti oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri sendirian.

Beberapa menit Kyuhyun menunggu, Kyuhyun dikagetkan oleh suara Siwon. Bukan karena ia memanggilnya namun member pengumuman lewat speaker utama sekolah. Kyuhyun kaget mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Hai.. Aku Choi Siwon.. Apa kalian mengenalku? Kurasa iya. Aku sengaja merekam ini untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang hari ini. Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hatiku yang kini tengah berdiri di lapangan basket menungguku."

DEG

Kyuhyun kaget seketika. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. 'Bukankah di lapangan basket ini hanya ada aku?' batin Kyu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ya, kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau yang kini tengah berada di lapangan basket, aku mencintaimu." Pengumuman itupun selesai.

Semua orang yang ada disekitar Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Sekarang ia telah dikerumuni banyak orang. Mereka ingin menyaksikan calon kekasih seorang Choi Siwon pangeran kampus. Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk menahan malu karena dikerumuni orang banyak, seluruh mahasiswa dan juga bahkan guru-guru.

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dari balik kerumunan orang-orang. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan malu. Siwon tersenyum sangat manis.

"Inilah janjiku, Kyu. Dan inilah caraku menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa kaulah pujaan hatiku." Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar bisa menatap iris coklat Kyuhyun dan tersenyum pada Kyu.

'Kyu.. lihat itu!" Siwon menunjuk sebuah gedung tertinggi di kampus, dan Kyuhyun mematuhi perintah Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat gedung tertinggi itu menjutaikan banner bertuliskan, 'MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU, CHO KYUHYUN?' dari ujung gedung itu. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun, member jarak antara mereka. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat adegan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini semua dari kemarin lusa, hanya saja kau tak datang waktu itu. Jadi aku menundanya, dan Kyu.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Hyu.. hyung, mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap tidak mendengar ucapan Siwon karena terlalu bahagia.

"KAU CHO KYUHYUN, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?" teriak Siwon agar semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meloncat dari lantai 444 menggunakan parasut (?) *kalo gitu elo ga mati dong Kyu (- _ -")* karena terlalu bahagia, menari-nari bersama paus akrobatis, terjun ke dunia –Readers; STOP AUTHOR, ELO GILA!-Author; Iya, iya. Maap TT- Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin mengucapkan kata 'IYA' pada dunia.

"JIKA KAU MAU MENERIMAKU DATANGLAH PADAKU DAN CIUM AKU.. NAMUN JIKA KAU MENOLAKKU, KAU BISA MENAMPARKU DI HADAPAN MEREKA SEMUA!" teriak Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terima.. Terima.. Terima.." teriak semua orang *termasuk author* di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Siwon perlahan. Ia menatap Siwon dalam-dalam ke iris coklat Siwon mencari sebuah ketulusan disana. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi Siwon lembut. Siwon tersenyum puas. Namun..

-PLAKKK- Kyuhyun menampar Siwon.

"….." hening menyelimuti atmosfer itu. Semua orang diam tak menyangka. Mata Siwon mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak disangkanya Kyuhyun akan menolak cintanya. Hatinya hancur menerima penolakan Kyuhyun. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Kau bodoh, Hyung!" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat respon Siwon atas tamparannya.

"Kyu.. Kau memmpph- mmph" ucapan Siwon terputus karena Kyuhyun telah mencium bibirnya lembut. Siwon membelalakkan matanya namun seketika itu juga Siwon tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dibibirnya.

Setelah cukup lama Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Siwon, ia melepas ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam-dalam begitupula Siwon.

"Kyu.. Apa.. Apa itu artinya kau.. kau.." ucap Siwon terbata-bata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Nae, Hyung! Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu! Aku menamparmu sebagai balasan karena telah mempermalukanku didepan umum seperti ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersipu malu.

Siwon tersenyum lebar atas respon Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia meloncat-loncat ditempat sambil mengepalkan tangannya menunjukkan tanda kemenangannya. Semua orang tersenyum dan berteriak puas. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Kyuhyun yang sudah tersipu malu hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Siwon. Tepuk tangan mengiringi kepergian mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan memulai hubungan kita dengan sedikit berbeda dan tak terlupakan. Apa kau menyukainya, BabyKyu~?"

"Nae, Hyung.. Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae, chagiya~"

The End~~~

Gimme your comment please~~~ :D

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


End file.
